Be My Hero and Rock
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Even when he thinks he's doomed and that no one will save him, there's always that someone who comes to his rescue.


**I don't even know what to say… This story is so messed up. It sounded less messed up in my head, but now that I have typed it up, it sounds like something some psycho would write. Lol. Anyways…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LOGIE-BEAR! Mhm… Lost my cool for a second there. Whoa. It sounds surreal to me that he's already turning 23 when Kendall is still 21. But not for looong! Hehe. I already have Kenny's birthday story kinda planned out. If it comes out like I want it, it will be my longest story yet. :D Plus, I'm also uploading the story I wrote for his birthday last year, which might make you guys laugh. Hopefully… BUT TODAY IS LOGIE'S BIRTHDAY! Who wants to cry with me in a corner? Anyone? ;)**

* * *

He fell to his knees, dark red blood splashing against the concrete below him. His eyes were scrunched up in agonizing pain. A kick to his side sent the small brunette stumbling back against the brick wall behind him. He didn't even have time to yelp out in pain before big, meaty fingers tugged at his usually-spiked tufts of hair. A hard smacking sound was heard as his head hit the wall. His vision slowly started to blur.

His chocolate brown eyes rolled to the very back of his head; blood continued to ooze down the side of his mouth. He tried squirming away from the harsh grasp the stranger had around him, but was stopped by yet another kick to his swollen ribs.

"When I'm done with you, you won't even have the guts to beg for mercy," a husky voice whispered in his ear. The small teenager shivered at the contact. He didn't feel comfortable with having a stranger so close to his face. Especially one who had the look of a serial killer engraved in his aged features.

"P-please let me go," he said in a quiet voice before a strangled sob forced his body to lurch forward. More of the sticky, hot liquid flew in the air. The man only sneered at the boy's failed attempts and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him up.

"I will… once you do as I say. First, I'm gonna have a little fun with you."

The boy gulped. He didn't like the sound of that; it brought him chills and dread. He wanted out of there immediately. He wanted to be back in the safety of his apartment with his three best friends. He wanted to be held and assured everything would be just fine. He wanted to be saved from the devil standing too close to him for his own comfort.

"P-p-please." By now tears were rolling down his cheeks and into the hem of his blood-stained, yellow t-shirt. He was desperate. He felt weak and helpless compared to the muscular man in front of him. He was even bigger than James; much bigger. His ice blue eyes seemed to bore into the boy's brown ones, taunting him and pleading with him.

"You think you're so tough, huh? Do you really think your little friends are gonna come and save you? Huh, do ya?" Logan -the boy being held captive by the crazy psycho- shook his head in defeat. "What? You giving up so easily?" The man chuckled. "Good choice. 'Cause trust me when I say that those little friends of yours are nowhere near saving you. They don't know where you are, and they certainly don't know that you are in for it."

Logan scrunched up his nose in disgust. The old man's breath reeked of alcohol and marijuana. He felt lightheaded and nauseous by the strong odor. As his head lolled to the side, the man's words started to sink in.

He was right. There was no one to save him this time. Not even his loyal, trustworthy friends.

The small, 16-year-old let out a little gasp when he felt the man reach into his front pants pocket. His eyes grew wide in panic. He was sure he was in the edge of starting to hyperventilate when the man retreated his hand. In that meaty palm of his he held the boy's only salvation; his cell phone.

"Give it back," he choked out. The man just muttered something under his breath before throwing the phone so that it slid against the pavement and landed a few feet away. Logan made a move to grab it but was stopped by a punch to the face. The contact was so unexpected and harsh that it sent him to the floor. There, he curled up into a little ball, the phone completely forgotten. He let his eyes close shut in exhaustion, no longer caring what happened to him.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" A hand caressed his bruised cheek. Fingers traced every little inch of his face, leaving the boy a trembling mess both inside and out. He wanted to cry out and for someone to come to his rescue. But deep down, he knew that would never happen. Unless his friends had some sort of telepathic power.

"I'm gonna have so much fun with you."

The next thing he felt was complete and unbearable pain. All he knew was that he had never experienced anything like it before. It shot through his whole body, leaving him gasping for air. It hurt like hell, but he did nothing to stop it. All he did was curl up into an even tighter human ball and take each blow without one single complain.

His mind grew fuzzy. Unconsciousness had him by a tight grip and it wasn't letting go. However, he fought for dominance. He fought until the pain stopped. Fought until he felt safe again in the arms of someone he knew all too well.

The stench of drugs was replaced by that of sweet, apple blossom shampoo. The kicks and punches were replaced by kisses to the top of his head and the rubbing of circles against his quivering back. And the cruel words and shouts were replaced by gentle words of reassurance and comfort.

In the arms of that one person, he let himself go. All his emotions came pouring out. His loud, heart-wrenching sobs filled the air. His crystalline tears rolled off of his face and leaked into the soft sweater of the boy holding him in his arms. He knew nothing but the sensation of being comforted and loved.

After what felt like hours to him, but could have only been minutes, he felt that one person carry him in his arms; lifting him off the cold and dirty floor. Still leaking tears of anguish, he wrapped his skinny arms around the boy's neck and buried his face against his chest, seeking the comfort said boy was providing for him.

"It's okay, Logie. He's gone, buddy," the soft voice whispered as a face nuzzled against his dark brown hair. Feeling protected and no longer in harm's way, he let the darkness pull him into a restless slumber.

Mere hours later he awoke to the comfort of being asleep in his own bed. Despite the pain pounding against his skull, Logan cracked his eyes open to be met by the sight of a face hovering over his, only a few inches apart. He let out a little yelp at the closeness but relaxed when he recognized who it was.

"Kindle?" His voice was hoarse and quiet, but nonetheless, made the other boy crack a smile.

"Hey there, Logie. How're you feeling, bud?" Kendall asked in a hushed whisper as he reached a hand forward and brushed back Logan's small bangs. His thumb brushed against a scar left by the boy's attacker. "What did he do to you?"

Tears once again gathered in Logan's unfocused eyes. "I don't know… I really d-don't know. B-but he hurt me, K-Kendall. It hurt so much."

Kendall quickly climbed into the bed beside Logan and pulled him close against him so that his face was pressed against the blonde's chest. "I know, buddy. But he's gone now, Logie. He's locked in jail. He'll never hurt you again. I promise I won't let him."

Kendall was never one to give away promises. Once he promised something, it was because he meant it with his whole heart. If he said he wouldn't let that monster lay a finger on his best friend again, it was because he truly meant it. And he would do anything in his power to keep that promise true to both Logan and himself.

"Thank you, Kenny. I believe you."

Kendall smiled against his tears. "You're welcome, Logie. That means more than you'll ever know. I love you."

Logan closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against Kendall's shoulder. "I love you, too."

* * *

**K-O-G-I-E! Oh come on, you all knew that if it had Logie in it, it would also have Kenny. You guys know I have Obsessive Kogan Bromance Disorder. Don't act like you didn't expect for the boy to save Logan to be Kendall. :D**

**I loved writing this! Is that a bad thing considering I hurt Logan badly? Hehe… *insert awkward smile here***

**Pretty please review? *Katie's puppy dog eyes* Mwahaha, no one can resist Katie! Now review! Katie commands it. Haha. :P**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
